An Unexpected Encounter
by Ecstatic Fang Dealer
Summary: The dream isn't over yet, though she often says she can't forget. She still relives that day. But the dream is just a dream. And a thousand words will not bring him back. Will Yuna ever move on?
1. Life by the docks

It happened.

Sin was gone, as was Tidus.

Spira had rejoiced. The world was full of smiles and laughter. Just as she had always dreamed of.

But there was something missing. Happiness came at a heavy price. The man she loved. Gone. I suppose she could of been happy for him. Reunited with his mother and father. No longer worrying about whether or not he belonged in this world.

Lulu and Wakka decided to go back to Besaid. Kimari went to Mt. Gagazet. Rikku and Brother made plans to travel Spira in the airship. Auron, of course, moved on after Tidus.

But what of the summoner?

What about her happiness? What does Spira hold for someone like her?

She stayed behind and decided to stay at Luca. There was something about blitzball that made her heart race. She often went inside the stadium and watched the games, imagining a certain blonde-haired fellow in the sphere pool. People would come up to her and wonder why Lady Yuna would waste her time watching blitzeball games.

She would simply smile at them and say, "These games give people something to look forward to, despite life's hardships."

Some would say, "Sin is gone, though! You should be happy!"

Yes. She should.

But she wasn't.

This dull ache inside of her wouldn't disappear. Sleep was interrupted by small noises in the middle of the night. Her smiles no longer matched her eyes.

Her guardians gave her the wierdest look when she said that she'll stay in Luca.

"You know, blitzeball isn't too fun to be around 24/7, ya?" Wakka told her. He didn't retire only because he was getting too old.

She giggled and shrugged. "But it makes me happy to watch the players."

Rikku came up to her and gave her shoulders a hard shake. "But, Yunie! Wouldn't you get BORED?"

She gave her cousin a sad smile, "Never."

It was obvious her decision was final, so her guardians said their tearful goodbyes and parted ways. They made promises to visit, of course.

It had been two years since that day. Yuna got several letters and spheres from them, filling her in on their lives. Wakka and Lulu were expecting a child, Rikku and Brother formed a sphere hunting group called The Gullwings, and Kimari was named head Ronso.

Yuna purchased a small home near the docks, away from other residences. Her living room was adorned with simple furniture, a mix of plain paintings, and a hand-woven rug that was a housewarming gift from Wakka and Lulu. The bedroom had a queen bed that was decorated with silk purple linens, a small walk-in closet that had her old summoner robe hanging in the near back, and a small nightstand where she kept her journal among other personal belongings.

Her slender form was quickly woken by the soft sounds of waves splashing the docks. She let out a yawn and turned over to face the sliding glass door on the other side of her room. The dark starry sky convinced her to think it was past midnight. Giving the water below a sharp glare, she climbed out of bed and dressed in a simple black skirt with a long white blouse. Slipping into her boots, she ventured out of her cozy home and walked among the docks.

A chilly breeze suddenly shook her as she crossed her arms in front of her. She bit her lower lip in frustration, wishing she brought a coat. The wind seemed to pick up even more, taunting her.

"Yuuuuuuna..."

She gasped and turned around, expecting to find someone there, but there was no one in sight.

Feeling very uncomfortable, she decided to walk back inside to the warmth of her own home and away from whatever was out there.

She was just about to her door when she heard it again.

"Yuuuuuunaaaaaa..."

She gulped and turned around a second time.

There, about twenty feet in front of her, was a figure with a familiar shade of blue hair.

The next thing she saw was pure black as her body fell to the ground.


	2. An Old Enemy?

**Author's Note: **** My fellow readers, welcome to my fic! I apologize for the last chapter, for it was very short and rushed. I desperately wanted to create a Yuna/Seymour fic and not be one of those authors that abandon it. I update pretty slow, considering that I work full time and have to keep up with my busy life. I promise you that this will not be left alone and I will update it as soon as possible. I had to make this chapter longer than the last one because it bothers me as an author to leave readers hanging dry and then post a short chapter. Please enjoy this chapter!**

The sounds of the ships docking woke Yuna up in a fluster. She glanced around her room in a daze, wondering if what happened last night was simply a dream. If so, she never experienced a dream so vivid and, not to mention, cryptic. Cupping her face in her sweaty hands, she thought long and hard, trying to recollect what or who she saw in her "dream".

She shook her head when no memory of the strange figure came to her. Her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The covers were neatly tucked around her body as well, which Yuna found a little odd. She couldn't of tucked herself in, could she? In fact, she preferred the covers halfway down her torso, since it gets a little stuffy at night. Maybe she had a mild case of sleep apnea? When she was traveling with her guardians, Lulu often told her to take a sleeping potion before bed. When Yuna asked her why, she explained that she sleepwalked or even talked while she slumbered.

Or maybe something DID happen and that wasn't a dream. If so, then whomever carried her to bed, is likely to be found in her home.

She didn't want to steer down that road again. Yuna delt with a burglary before about two months prior to her moving. Luckily, the Luca guards caught the perpetrator before he could do any real harm to the ex summoner. Of course, word travels fast in Spira, so her former guardians heard the news and caught the next ship out there. Kimari even offered to stay and keep watch. Convincing her former guardians was a real pain in the you know what. She was fine. A little shaken up, but fine.

But now? No. As the minutes ticked away, she was stirring up all of these scenarios and ideas regarding her supposed intruder. Honestly, she was hoping that this was just another bout of sleep apnea and she would have to just visit the doctor, purchase sleeping potions, and be done with it. But, unfortunately, she only had the sleeping disorder throughout her pilgrimage due to possible stress.

She slowly sat up and made her way to her dresser for a fresh change of clothes. She wanted to at least shed her damp outfit from last night. Out of all the things Yuna couldn't stand, sweaty clothes was definitely close to the top of the list. She quickly dressed in a pair of black shorts, a long blue blouse, and her signature black lace-up boots that reached just below her knees.

Putting her ears against her bedroom door, she tried to pick up any unusual sounds. She picked up a muffled conversation but it sounded like it was a little off. Probably her video sphere.

So who was watching it?

Gulping down her rising fear, she opened her door carefully, not wanting to draw attention just yet. She had her staff in her hand, ready to protect herself.

She peeked into her living room and let out a soft gasp, her staff dropping from her hand in surprise.

A familiar head of blue hair was laying against the couch.

Yuna forced every cell in her body to stand still and not faint. What was he doing here? She clearly remembered sending him, watching his body disappear among the pyreflies.

He slowly leaned his head towards her general direction, a smirk upon his face.

Of course he would still have that signature smug expression. Once upon a time, Yuna found it attractive. But that was before she found out he murdered Lord Jyscal, his own father. Not mention, his disgusting views on destroying Spira. She could still feel his cold, unfeeling lips pressed against hers from their wedding. Although she would never admit it, Yuna had dreams where the two of them had a simple yet passionate relationship that was filled with laughter, love, and, embarrassingly, sex. Strange enough, these dreams have been occurring within the past few months.

Just then, Seymour slowly stood up from the couch, turned off the sphere, and turned around, facing her. Yuna's heart skipped a beat in fear as her hands instinctively grabbed her staff on the floor, raising it in front of her. If he wanted to start a fight, then he'll get one.

But he didn't make one threatening move. Not one. He made a short bow followed by a Yevon prayer gesture. Yuna narrowed her eyes. If this was supposed to be some peace offering, she wasn't buying it. He was the king of deception. She's not going to fall for this facade. Not again.

Before she could bombard him with accusatory questions, he spoke with a soft yet firm tone.

"Lady Yuna, I am not here to harm you. Would you be so kind to put your staff down? Let us be civil." His tone held no underlying emotion like it did back then. He sounded almost...tired. Like he hasn't gotten any sleep for quite a long time. It was strange hearing him speak after she sent him. Which, by the way, shocked her. If she sent him, then why is he here? Did the Farplane reject him? There has been very few cases where souls have returned after being sent. Very few. In fact, the last case was 50 years ago. A guardian by the name of Kelik died in the middle of a pilgrimage and, after being sent, his soul somehow came back from the Farplane and manifested itself in his body. No one really knew what happened after that. Yuna came upon this old news from a Yevon priest in Bevelle before she moved to Besaid. He said, "Perhaps he had unfinished business and was sent too soon? The stronger the soul, the less likely they are able to move on." Could it be that Seymour had 'unfinished business'? If so, why did it involve her of all people?

She hesitantly lowered her staff, keeping it by her side, and took a deep breath. Looking him straight in the eye, she found the strength to speak.

"I'm not sure whether to believe you or to send you back to the Farplane. Why are you here?"

She could feel the tremble in her voice. Honestly, she was scared. She was alone, without her aeons, with a man who tried to kill her and her guardians. Who wouldn't be? I mean, yes, she went through a little training with Lulu and managed to pick up a few black magic spells but she was no match for the maester in front of her.

He then softly spoke, a gentle expression upon his face. "No need for these petty threats, Yuna. I am only here for one thing and one thing only."

She gulped. "And what exactly is that?"

He smiled and gestured towards her. "Why, it's you, of course."

Well that was a vague answer. Somehow, in the back of her head, she already knew he was here for her. But why? Why her? Why can't she just catch a break and live in peace?

Pushing back her self pity, she brought her staff back up to her torso, in a protective stance. "So, you just happen to come back from the Farplane for me? I'm not buying it. You've done enough damage in my life, so you have no business here."

Her point was made crystal clear. He really didn't have any business coming into her home, not mention he probably carried her into her bedroom after she fainted, which she just now realized. Thinking about him carrying her just made her more angry.

He looked a little offended at her words and made a face that indicated he was irritated. This made Yuna confused beyond belief. He has no right to be angry with her. It should be the other way around!

His scowl then changed to an amused smirk. "I must say, my lady, I'm impressed. You have grown quite brave since we last met." He then looked at her with a seductive gaze under his half-lidded violet eyes. "It suits you."

Yuna's body betrayed her by sporting a red blush on her cheeks. Yes, he was a bad man in the past but that doesn't mean she can't take a compliment. She never really bothered with men in this city. Most of them were young tourists or old men who have lived here for decades. Although she'll never admit it, Yuna was still living in the past with her favorite guardian Tidus. She still held a deep love for him, even if he's gone from the living. People tell her to move on but it wasn't simple as that. The love she feels for him will never die and she promised to never fall in love with another, in honor of his memory. But, somewhere deep down, she longed for someone to be there with her. She loved being alone but, sometimes, it was too much, and she didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life.

She decided to boldly walk in her living room, brushing past Seymour's body, her arm barely touching his own, and sat down on her couch. She crossed her arms, giving him a glare.

"I asked you a question. Stop trying to distract me, because it won't work." Her tone was firm and sharp, letting him know that she wasn't screwing around.

His body went rigid at her attitude towards him. He knew that over the years she has grown more mature but he never expected her to be so standoffish. He gracefully made his way to the recliner, not wanting to scare her away by sitting next to her.

"I see that you are in need of answer. Well then." He took a deep breath and began. "I'm sure you know that the fayth is indeed very much alive at this moment, yes?"

She cautiously looked at him. Did he know about her dreams? She hoped not. She gave him a quick nod, wanting him to get to the point.

He gave her a toothy smile and continued. "Very good. I'm confident that you had dreams of the fayth as well. You see, the fayth will always, in some sense, exist. They may not be inside the temples but they will be elsewhere. That I'm sure of. In the Farplane, I came upon the fayth." He took another deep breath before saying, "They basically gave me a 'second chance' of some sort."

Now Yuna was really interested. Why in Spira would anyone grant Seymour a second chance at life? Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

His eyes darkened as he spoke again. "Why, you ask? Well, a certain ex summoner needs my help. Not that she'd let me, of course." His tone darkened as well, making him sound like his old self again. Yuna definitely didn't like that.

She shot him a glare and said, "I don't need your help with anything. I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself. And what would I need help with, by the way? Sin is dead. Forever. Spira is at peace." At least, she hopes so.

"Ah. There's always a yin and yang in a world. The good must have a bad. The people of Spira will no doubt stir up another evil being with their ways. But that's not why I'm here. At least, not exactly." She caught his alluring tone and gaze at the end. Suppressing a shudder, she propped her feet up on her couch, laid down, and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was an unneeded stress in her life right now. She glanced at the wall clock for a brief second and her eyes widened. It was already 1pm.

As if the stress of Seymour's presence wasn't enough as well as the fact she overslept, her stomach let out a loud growl. Yuna blushed in embarrassment and rested her hand on her torso, scolding herself for not eating much of a dinner last night before bed. Money wasn't tight so she didn't have a problem with affording food. She just didn't have much of an appetite after what happened on that fateful day in Zanarkand. She wasn't that kind of person to let things affect her so much but, when you're living alone, it's hard not to dwell on certain things.

Quickly, she sat up and scurried over to the kitchen. Being in his presence made her very uneasy.

As she started preparing a light breakfast for her, Seymour was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Yuna, kept up in her thoughts, failed to noticed him when he came in, too preoccupied with breakfast.

Growing bored of watching her cook, he began to trace his slender guado fingers along the wall, leaving barely a mark upon it. He was secretly hoping she'd at least hear him this time but he had no such luck. He let out an irritated sigh, hoping to catch her attention.

This time, Yuna's ears managed to catch on to the noise behind her. She stiffened and turned around, pan of eggs in her hand.

He looked amused at her reaction, pleased that he caught her attention. "I seem to have notice that you're not a very perceptive person. Pity. Now, where were we on our conversation?" His tone playfully darkened. Huffing about, Yuna plated up her eggs, sat down in her small dining room, and began to eat. She did, however, shoot him a glare in between bites. She did not like being bossed around, especially by this man whom she thought dead. Fighting down the overwhelming urge to cast Fira on him, she instead snapped with her words, "Excuse me for trying to eat in my own home, which you pleasantly invaded. Now, drop your attitude, Seymour. I want none of it. I will finish my breakfast and then we can talk."

As Yuna chewed her food, she could hear his breathing from across the room. Strangely, she found his anger amusing. Back in her summoning days, she would've been terrified of his temper. Now, she couldn't care less. He was the one who waltzed in her home uninvited, not mention probably carried her to her bed. Thinking of his hands on her made her cringe.

Yuna stopped chewing and found herself staring at his hands. They were long, pale, and adorned with elegant claws. She could also make out a few blue veins along his clawed fingers by squinting her eyes. Before she knew it, her eyes ventured on towards his arms, shoulders, and then his face. Thankfully, his head was turned to the side, probably observing her numerous magnets on her fridge. Those blue locks of hair looked sleek and smooth, almost begging to be touched. She didn't remember ever wanting to touch his hair. Ever.

She shook her head and focused on finishing her breakfast, a blush upon her face.

While she was washing her dishes, a distant ringing was heard through her living room. She quickly dryed her hands, rushing over to her communicator sphere.

"This is Yuna." She answered.

"Yuna, it's Lulu. How have you been?" She could make out the sounds of the beach in the background.

Yuna was reluctant to answer that question. She was doing perfectly fine until someone decided to barge in her life. "I am ok. How is life with your baby? Is he keeping you busy a lot?" She only saw Vidina, Lulu and Wakka's baby, once. He looked very much like his father. She thought Lulu would be peeved about it but she was just happy that she had a healthy child.

Lulu giggled on the other end. "Oh yes. Very much so. The crying reminds me of his father. I believe he needs his aunt here. We all miss you in Besaid."

Yuna laughed and sighed, wanting desperately to visit. "I would love to come down there. Are you sure it's not much trouble if I stay over for a few nights?"

"Oh no. You are always welcome here, Yuna. We have an extra bed in our hut just in case."

"Great! I'll catch the next ship over there asap! I'll see you soon, Lulu!"

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Yuna was excited! She gets to see little Vidina again and relax by the beach! She almost considered moving back to her home of Besaid but Luca's blitzball tournaments kept her there. Yuna dashed towards her bedroom and began to pack a weeks worth of clothes, toiletries, and a gift for their baby that she bought a month ago. She was happily humming a tune when she realized something that might conflict with her trip.

Seymour.

What was she going to do now?


End file.
